Muto Morior The Exchange of Death
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: Four years after the last battle between the light & dark, people are slaves under Voldemort & Lucius’ rule until the unexpected & unexplainable death of the Dark Lord. As the children & teachers celebrate their possible freedom, a surprising guest intrud


Rating: pg-13

Warning: repeated character death, war, and violence. Some OOC people, but not much. And some bad spelling (im working on it though)I might make this into a slash, but that will be much later if it even happens…

Ok, this is my first Harry potter flic, so be nice. It was based off a dream I had. The only really problem is that Remus is a bit OOC.

_This isn't one of those ones where Harry wasn't dead, or was brought back because someone loved him so very much; no he was able to do this himself._

Enjoy

* * *

Outside the tall windows of the great hall, the rain continued, pounding into the glass. The air was thick and hazy around the castle, but that didn't stop the celebration within those walls. It was Halloween and the jackolaterns floated about the eight long tables on the slanted floor towards the teacher's table. There were thousands of students there, talking with people and eating as much pumpkin pie and candy as humanly possible.

The loud cheering and laughing and talk was only stopped with the snap of lighting rang through the air, making hair stand on end. The thousands of students inside were either quiet and shivering, or squeaking out slightly at their fear. Remus Lupin, the headmaster watched his students and inwardly sighed. They had good reason to be afraid.

Four years ago, the last and final battle of the war occurred at the original Hogwarts. This battle caused a snowball effect in the entire world, muggle and wizard alike. The worst part of it was that minister Lucius Malfoy had banned Hogwarts from teaching; them destroy it, to insure his way. The students that had been lucky enough to survive were sent to the new Hogwarts - this had included his son, Draco Malfoy, who was the new potions teacher after Professor Snape was killed in the fight. Because it is now against the law to teacher muggle born children, Extreme measures were sent to keep the place secret. But even with all these measures, everyone was always afraid of it happening.

"Do not worry, my children." Remus said loudly in his gentle tone. "We are safe. We don't have to be afraid anymore. This is not a time for fear. This is a time for celebration, for creation. Do not be afraid." With his words, the children visibility relaxed and soon began their conversations again. Relaxing a bit, he glanced around the teachers' table.

Draco Malfoy sat at the far end, sipping at his goblet, careful watching his house. Since his godfather, Severus Snape, had died, he had closed off from people, not really talking. All with betraying his father in the rule of the world, he feared for his life everyday, and he can no longer leave Hogwarts.

Next to him sat a very tired looking madam sprout. Her normal smile was missing, and she just seemed too haven't slept in weeks. Hagrid, who had almost bleed out and died during the war, was sitting there talking to the teachers that had taken the biggest punch during the war. Albus dumbledore- the man who was so drained he was practically a squib now, unable to do proper magic- and Hermione Grander- the one who lost her husband and best friend in one fight.

Remus could no longer hold in his sigh that was building. he worried for the children, for the teachers, for they have been through so much and he feared it wasn't completely over, despite the unexpected and unexplainable death of Voldemort. _This time we don't even have Harry to stop it now_. As he thought that, his mind flashed back to that terrible night at the original Hogwarts.

(Mini flashback)

_Rocks, dust and wood littered the great hall. Blood and body part pilled up in corners as they tore through the mess left by the last and final battle between the light and dark. Remus and many other survivors had the duty of helping the reminding living and help remove the dead and dieing_.

_He had finally approached where the teacher's table had once stood. The first thing he stopped in the mess was a freckled hand and a mop of red hair stick out form under the broken debris. He rushed over; prying it wasn't what he had feared._

_As he pulled the debris aside, it relived a very bloody and pale Ron Weasley, slumped over. A very dead Ron Weasley. If this hadn't been enough to rip his heart into pieces, He quickly noticed what the body was slumped over on. Under the arms of his best friend, lay the body of Harry potter. Still and quiet, just like his parents on the night they had been found dead at Godric's Hollow. _

(End of flash back)

A sharp alarm echoed through the hall, causing everyone to quiet. All the teachers gripped their wands lightly and many of the students did as well, readying themselves for anything. That alarm was set to warn if anyone other then a student or teacher had entered the grounds. S_omeone has gotten past the wards._

With that thought ended, the doors flew open, splashing rain into the hall. Flashed of lighting still snapped at the air as a dark figure approached slowly.

As quickly as werewolf reflexes would take him, he rushed from the behind the table to in front of it, armed to fight any intruder. Strangely though, he wasn't frightened and almost welcomed this intruder, like he had already known who it was. Somewhere deep inside him, the wolf instincts told him this wasn't a serious threat.

The figure stepped inside the doors slowly. The person was clad in black with a matching hood, with the bottom covered in mud. It was very similar to the Death Eaters hood; but if this were a Death Eater, it would have attacked a long time ago.

The figure looked around at the scared students, scanning and looking for something. When he stopped on Remus, it started to approach. Gaining speed, as he got closer, his robe rose around his feet, revealing mud covered boots.

"_Expelliarmus__!"_ nothing happened. The figure just slowed as he approach Remus. Despite that he was only two yards or so from him, Remus still couldn't see the man face but the rushed air can to him, carrying the mans scent….

If he weren't leaning against the table, he would have fainted. "Harry?" he said weakly. Two long fingered pale hands reached up and pulled back, revealing that messy mop of black hair, pale face and those deep shining green eyes. Blood ran down his face from his scar, which looked like it had been re-cut into his forehead.

"Remus." Harry said, his voice was tired and raspy, like it hasn't been used in years. "We have to talk."

* * *

The next chapter will explain everything. how he came back, and what happened to voldemort...ect...

reviews whould be very nice.


End file.
